Metronome
Overview 'Shadow Name: '''Metronome '''Known Aliases: '''The Editor. God of Ti me and Space. ''Hwail-taw (Werewolf for "Crazy Bastard"). The Hype. Asshole. Jackson Smith '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''I guess 30 something? Who knows with that bastard (HEY! I know my parents!) '''Path: '''Acanthus '''Order: '''Used to be a Guardian. Now, claims he's Free Council...so, Apostate, maybe? (Mind your damned business) '''Legacy: '''IC: None known OOC: The Eleventh Question '''Physical Description: '''The mage known as Metronome stands at 6 feet and weighs in at 210 pounds. His dark, graying hair is balding on the top but tends to be unkempt and curly. His body is slightly lean and seems to be going to seed in middle age. The thing that marks him most is his eyes. His hazel eyes always seem to know a bit too much and have seen things no one would believe. The smirk really sells it. Known History '''Background: '''Very little is known about this asshole. Some say that he used to be a Interfector for a Consillium in New England that had to erase his fellows from existence. Others say that he was just a slacker who joined the Guardians because they let him travel and left him alone. And yet there are...darker stories. They say that he has walked the dark paths of Time, hunting down anyone who would oppose him. That he has bent time and space to his will to know secrets that no one should ever know. One guy in New Orleans says that he has seen a man matching Metronome's description throughout the history of the last hundred years, mostly at site of horrific disasters. Whatever the case, trying to get information about a guy who calls himself the God of Time and Space might be impossible -Excerpt from the journal of Henry Smith, unknown mage (He was a funny guy. A bit stuck up, but funny. Too bad about that whole "I-sacrificed-my-wife-for-mana" thing...) '''Current Activities: '''Monitoring the time stream for anomalies (so he says) (BECAUSE I AM, ASSHAT!) Has saved numerous fellows in Orlando by bending and shaping space and time (Someone has to keep people alive) Once saved Jae by reaching to the 1800s and pulled her back to our time (Yup. Most Mages would have been pansies and whined about it being "Impossible" or "A sin against Time". I'm not like those wimps) Seems to have brought back werewolves and been a part of saving Dracula...or something (I'm gonna get patches made that say "Werewolf Jesus was a Mage") Seems to be working on furthering his magic prowess as he apparently saw himself as an Archmage. Soundtrack Quotes "I'm Metronome and I'm a bitter asshole!" - How he introduces himself "You really do believe your own hype, huh?" "I AM THE HYPE!" - An exchange between Conner and Metronome "Shhh....stop talking. You're making the stupid worse." - To a random person "I am a GOD OF TIME AND SPACE! I KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING DOING!" "Look, I just need to borrow like...15 minutes of your time line. Don't be a baby!" - To Crazy Eddie Rumors * Is working with a secret cabal to create a nuke so if those fuckers cause another problem, it'll be the last one they ever have! * Is part of a Guardian conspiracy to destroy all Changeling magic. * Hopes that one day, he'll finally drink enough to enter a coma that he doesn't have to wake up from. OOC Information '''Player Name: '''Shaun Ivey '''Email Address: '''ivey.shaun@gmail.com